Warrior Cats Go To Disney
=Reason I am making this= No reason at all. The Spoof Bluestar: I`m bored... what should we do? Yellowfang: Go to Disney. Bluestar: Yeah! Who wants to go to Disney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????????? Whitestorm: Me! Fireheart: Me! Sandpaw: Me! Bluestar: Ok lets go! Tigerclaw: Wait for me! *runs into car* Ravenpaw: I`m coming to! *hops in car takes off* Bluestar: Ok, let me look at the map...*looks at map* were 100 miles from Disney! Fireheart: This wont even take a day! A few hours later... *cats arrive at Disney* Bluestar: Were here! Hop out everyone! *cats hop out* Ravenpaw: Oh, we have to get in our hotel! Bluestar: Witch one was it... Fireheart: Hurry up! Yellowfang: Yeah! Bluestar: Its The Animal Kingdom Lodge! Sandpaw: Aww we don't have a pool... Graystripe: We took another car! *points at car that says cats* Bluestar: Ok... *cats go to hotel* Worker: Is this your hotel...? Bluestar: Yes! *shows thingy that shows they stay at that hotel* Worker: Ok... Fireheart: Look Graystripe, Cinderpaw, Swiftpaw, and Frostfur! Whitestorm: They came to!? Worker: Please be quiet. Bluestar: Oh, sorry that was just Gray- Worker: Gray isn't a name Bluestar: Just, get us into our hotel!!! Worker: Ok,ok Meanwhile in the hotel... Fireheart: Look! A pool! Bluestar: Lets go! A few minutes later... *cats arrive at pool* Sandpaw: Lets go! *jumps in* Bluestar: Right after you! *jumps in* *all cats jump in* Bluestar: Look! A water slide! *goes to waterslide* Fireheart: Wait for me! Wait for me! Bluestar: *goes down waterslide* Fireheart: *looks at waterslide* Uh.. this is so far down... *falls down waterside* ahh!!!!!!!!! Bluestar: ...? Whitestorm: Look! A pool for babies! *goes in it* Sandpaw: Were not babies come on! Whitestorm: Oh. Everyone: Whitestorm, you didn't know you were not a baby!? *laughs* Whitestorm: *dies of humiliation* Sandpaw: MENTOR! DONT LEAVE ME! Bluestar: Look! A twoleg! Twoleg: I thought cats didn't like water... Bluestar: That's a good point... Wait, we are in water... AHHHH! *runs off* *all cats run off* Ravenpaw: That was close! Yellowfang: Should we go to Animal Kingdom now? Bluestar: Sure! *cats enter Bluestar`s car* Bluestar: Lets go! *drives off into a telephone pole* Yellowfang: Your bad at driving.. A few minutes later... *cats arrive at animal kingdom* Ravenpaw: Oo! A dinosaur place! I`m going there! *runs off* Fireheart: RAVENPAW YOU CANT GO THERE WITHOUT A PURSE CHECK! Ravenpaw: Oh! *goes back to the others* Purse checker: Please hand over your purses. *cats hand over purses* Purse checker: *checks them* your good to go! *gives purses back* *cats walk off* Fireheart: Ravenpaw, now we can go to the dinosaur place. Ravenpaw: *goes crazy* Bluestar: I SEE THE DINOSAUR PLACE EVERYBODY IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cats go in* Bluestar: What ride... *looks closely at all the rides* I CHOOSE THE DINOSAUR RIDE!!! Yellowfang: *facepaw* did you HAVE to pick the scariest ride!? Bluestar: Its far from the scariest... And, yes, I did. Yellowfang: *facepaw and cries* Fireheart: It`ll be okay *cats enter ride* Speaker: Please buckle up. *cats buckle up* Speaker: 3... 2...1 go!!! *ride starts* Yellowfang: *hides in seat* Bluestar: YELLOWFANG GET UP FROM THERE!!!!!!!! Yellowfang: NO!!!! Fireheart: Oh, come on. after the ride... Yellowfang: *walks into gift shop* I LOVE THIS PLACE! *grabs everything possible* Bluestar: Do we even have enough money for that? Yellowfang: I have infinity dollars Fireheart: Good *Cats exit gift shop* Ravenpaw: Oh, lets go on the Tricerotops spin! *Runs off* Fireheart: NO IM SCARED!!!! *cries* Yellowfang: *runs off with Ravenpaw* On the ride... Speaker: Hi! Welcome to the- Graystripe: Yeah, yeah, yeah just start already!!!! Speaker: Everybody buckle up! *cats buckle up* Speaker: 3.. 2.. 1! *ride starts* Fireheart: AHHHH!!! Yellowfang: *tilts to left* Fireheart: I WANT DOWN!!!! *cries* Ravenpaw: I`m not making it go down!!! Fireheart: *opens eyes* AHHHHH!!!! Yellowfang: *makes it tilt right* Fireheart: PLEASE JUST STOP!!!!! Bluestar: Fireheart.... *ride ends* Fireheart: YAY!!!! Bluestar: You shouldn`t say 'yay'! Yellowfang and Ravenpaw: *walks away* Bluestar: WAIT FOR US!!!! Ravenpaw: What ride next? Yellowfang: Lets go to The Lion King Show! A few minutes later... *Cats arrive* Yellowfang: *goes in* Speaker: Hi everybody. Fireheart: Hi. Bluestar: SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!! Speaker: This is the wild. Yellowfang: NO THIS ISNT WE KNOW WHAT THE WILD LOOKS LIKE!!!! 1 minute later... *Show starts* *music comes on* Yellowfang: Look! A lion! Lionblaze: *appears* Lionblaze: THATS ME!!!! Bluestar: Uh... Who is this guy Tigerclaw: *kills Lionblaze* Lionblaze: NOO!!! Yellowfang: There are monkeys! Lionblaze: OH NO EVIL LION!!!! *hides* Yellowfang: Uh... After the show... Bluetstar: Fireheart, you choose. Fireheart: ... I DONT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bluestar: There is Kilaminjaro Safari, Kali River Rapids and more! Fireheart: I dare you all to go on... KAIL RIVER RAPIDS!!!! Yellowfang: Ok! Lionblaze: *appears again* I AM INVICABLE!!!! Everyone:... At Kali River Rapids... Speaker: Buckle up! *cats buckle up* Speaker: GO!!!! *ride starts* Bluestar: I`m getting wet! *cries* Fireheart: IF WE CAN TAKE IT YOU CAN TAKE IT!!! Yellowfang: You don`t have to yell! *big splash of water comes up* Everyone: *is soaking* Fireheart & Yellowfang: YOU DIDN`T LET US PAY ATTENTION!!! After the ride... Bluestar: I`m glad that`s over! Yellowfang: It`s your turn to choose Bluestar. Bluestar: I choose Kilamenjaro Safari! *cats go there* Speaker: Please get on the train. *cats step on the train* Speaker: 3...2...1 go! *ride starts* Fireheart: ZEBRA!!! ZEBRA!!!! Bluestar: *takes picture of zebra* Fireheart: AHH THE FLASH HURTS MY EYES! *covers eyes* Bluestar: Sorry. Yellowfang & Ravenpaw: LION!!!! LION!!! LION!!! Bluestar: *takes picture* Yellow, Raven, and Fire: OW MY EYES!!! Driver: Please stop. Fireheart: We can`t help it! Bluestar is shining light in our eyes! *train starts wobbling* Ravenpaw: AHHHH Bluestar: This is just part of the ride! *train makes it* Ravenpaw: Phew Yellowfang and Fire: GIRRAFE!!!! Bluestar: *takes picture* Ravenpaw: RHINO!!!! Bluestar: *takes picture* *ride is over* Everyone: Awwww... Bluestar: Yellowfang. Choose. Yellowfang: IDK WHAT TO DO! *Cries* Speaker: Animal Kingdom is closing in 20 minutes. *cats rush to exit* At the hotel... Bluestar: That was close! Yellowfang: Im gonna take a bath. Fireheart: I`ll get food! Bluestar: *gets remote* Ravenpaw: What are you putting on? Bluestar: A cool show. *flips through channels* Ravenpaw: What is it about? Bluestar: The lion king Ravenpaw: OH I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Bluestar: *finds it and puts it on* TV: Timon and Pumba`s safety tips! Ravenpaw: I LOVE IT ALREADY! Bluestar: *just watches* Yellowfang: What`s all the... TV: Timon and Pumba`s safety tips right after the break! Yellowfang: I LOVE IT ALREADY Bluestar: NO! NOT A BREAK! *smashes TV* Random Twoleg from other hotel: BE QUIET!! Disney Worker: *somehow fixes TV* TV: Timon and Pumba`s safety tips! Yellowfang: YES Bluestar: Yes what? *Fireheart enters with food* Fireheart: What`s on TV? Timon (on TV): Pumba, what shall we do? Fireheart: *drops food, rushes to bed* Bluestar: *Looks on TV and Timon is riding a scooter with a helmet* YAY! Ravenpaw: What is it? Bluestar: The funny part is coming on! Spottedleaf: *appears and laughs* Timon: *flies* Bluestar: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH Ravenpaw: Where did Sandpaw go? Bluestar: She`s still crying over Whitestorm`s death. Ravenpaw: Oh. TV: The end! Everyone: WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWWAWA *cats go to bed* The next morning... Bluestar: WAKE UP! Were going to Magic Kingdom! *cats wake up* Fireheart: I LOVE MAGIC KINGDOM! *Runs around out of control* Bluestar: ... Whitestorm`s Spirit: ... *cats drive to Magic Kingdom* Bluestar: Oh no... We have to go on the tram... Everyone: WAT!? *tram arrives and cats get on* Tram: *starts* Bluestar: This`ll go really... FAST!!!!! *cats scream* Tram: *stops* Ravenpaw: Finally... Bluestar: Who will pick the ride? Ravenpaw: MEEEEEEE!!! MEEEEE! Bluestar: Ok then? Ravenpaw: I want to go on the Dumbo Ride! Everyone but Ravenpaw: IT TAKES SO LONG TO WAIT IN LINE!!! Ravenpaw: Ya, ya Dovewing: *Appears* I have powers! I can make the line short! Yellowfang: Good. *cats arrive at Dumbo Ride* Dovewing: *Makes line short* MORE COMING SOON... Category:Spoofs Category:Hollytuft